Texan Fun
by Smartasswolf23
Summary: Ummm yeah to everyone who knows me from before, yes I am Smartass Wolf using a different name. And yes I am working on Chapter 2 already! Don't kill or threaten. I don't own anything, they all belong to the different franchises. May be a crossover in the future, not to sure about that one yet. Rated T for now, may go up later. Any questions?
1. Chapter 1

Hilary just looked out the window in to the cold dreary abyss of a rainy night. She was in her hotel room at The Marriot hotel. She was sharing a suite with Mariah, Mathilda, Judy, Julia, and Emily. It was the night before they were suppose to leave for the American part of the World Tournament tommorow. But by the looks of the rainy weather outside, it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. The weather outside suited what she was feeling. The brunette shook her head as she remembered the fight that her and Tyson had gotten into earlier that day.

_Flash back: _

Hilary looked around for two of her teammates. Hiro had called a meeting and Tyson and Daichi were nowhere to be found and she had to be the one that had to find them. She sighed as she looked around in the main entrance and thought _'Up to no good probably'. _Then she heard the crash and figured that is where she could find them. As she rounded the corner, she saw something she had never hoped to see. A fist fight between Tyson and Daichi and the Blitzkreig Boys. Well two of them, the other two were watching silently as their teammates beat the living hell out of Tyson and Daichi. Moving quickly to get in between the midget known as Daichi and the brooding Russian known as Byran, she had managed to separate them by throwing Daichi into the wall and sending him a look that would of scared even the toughest person. Moving on to Kai and Tyson, she tried to separate them, only to be punched by Tyson.

Falling backwards, she looked at Tyson, who didn't even care that he had hit his own teammate, and a _girl!_ Standing back up, she decided she would go at this a different way. Remembering a move that her brother taught her when she was younger; she stomped on the joint between Tyson's leg and his ankle, then punched him in the gut as hard as she could. When he reached out as a reflex, she grabbed his arm and threw him into a wall, opposite of Daichi.

As Tyson started to get up, she said through gritted teeth, "Get your ass to the training room, Hiro called a meeting half an hour ago. That goes for you to Daichi."

Walking out of the room, with both boys in front of her, she didn't see the looks of amusement pass through the Blitzkreig Boys eyes nor would she care, before they went in a separate direction. Entering into the training room that the teams used, she crossed the room and headed for the locker rooms to find a first aid kit. Hilary ignored the questioning look that Hiro and Kenny both had. After finding a first aid kit in Kenny's locker. _'What a surprise there'_ she thought sarcastically as she looked for something to put on her now forming bruise. After grabbing some ointment to put on her bruise she grabbed the bottle of 500 mg Advil (don't own) and dumping some into her hand, she swallowed the pills dry.

Getting up, she decided it was time to give those two a piece of her mind. And boy, would they not like it at all, especially since she was planning on making it worth her while. Leaving the first aid kit out without a care about it, she stalked out of the locker room, like a predator intent on capturing its prey. Quietly approaching them, she heard Hiro saying something about the up coming battle between them and F Dynasty. She was a couple of steps behind Hiro when he finished telling them that they needed to be careful against Raul and Julia. As Kenny, Daichi, and Tyson were getting up to leave and go about different activities, the look she had, stopped everyone dead in their tracks.

Taking a deep breath she shouted as loud as humanly possible, "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU IDIOTS GET INTO A FIGHT WITH THEM?! MY FUCKING GOD, WE DO NOT GET INTO FIST FIGHTS WITH OTHER GOD DAMN TEAMS, I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU THINK YOU WERE IN THE RIGHT OR ANYTHING, BE THE BETTER PERSON AND LEAVE." Taking another deep breath she shouted again but this time directed towards Tyson, "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HIT YOUR OWN TEAMMATE AND A _GIRL_?!"

Giving him time to think about his answer, she let some of her anger simmer, but only for a second before his stupid reply came out "Well you shouldn't have been in my way, and then you wouldn't have gotten hit!" He only had a second before her fist collided into his face. Tyson doubled over in the pain and when he looked up he noticed that Hilary's eyes seemed to look darker than before.

"Let me put to you in words you will understand. If you ever get into a fight with another team or one of your teammates, I will personally send your ass to hell and leave you." The angered girl growled at the cowering wimp. As she stomped off to go back to her suite, she heard him yell what he always does,

"WE DON'T NEED YOU ON OUR TEAM! YOU DON'T BEYBLADE SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ON IT?!"

"Okay then, don't count me on your team anymore. I fucking quit. Do this shit yourself. Make your own damn strategies and prepare for your own battles. I'm not doing it anymore. And don't try to stop me and don't come crying to me when you lose this upcoming battle." Came the calm reply from Hilary across the room. And before either Hiro or Kenny could intervene she disappeared out of the door and possibly their lives.

Once she got out of the door she started picking up her pace and her walk turned into a sprint. She ran out of the hotel and didn't care where to, she just wanted to run. Hilary ran pass the bridge that held so many memories of her and the Bladebreakers, pass the spot in the road where her and Kenny were kidnapped. Pass all of their old hang-outs, pass the school where her, Tyson, and Kenny went, pass all of it. When she finally stopped running she realized she was in a park on the outskirts of town. The park was deserted due to the warnings on the news about an upcoming storm. Settling into one of the swings she started to contemplate why she was still on that team. It seemed like anytime she wanted to help, she always got shot down and repremanded for it. Of course, there was the fact that the media seemed to think that her and Tyson were the perfect couple. But that just wasn't true, she didn't love him at all. She thought of him as an annoying child who would whine if he didn't get his way. She could never love someone like that.

_'Egostical jackass, probably told the media that we were dating himself.'_ She bitterly thought to herself. Using her feet to move the swing in a back and forth motion she noticed that there was a shadow where it shouldn't be. Using the speed of the swing and her weight to her advantage she jumped out and spun around in order to face the person behind her. But instead of it being one person, it was three people. They all had baggy jeans that looked to long for them and long wind breakers to try and hide the 9 mm they had on them. She glanced to the left to find two more guys and then to the right to find three more guys. She could sense that two were behind her.

Silently cursing herself she positioned her feet, bent her knees, dropped her upper body down to protect all vital organs and took a kickboxing stance. Looking around, Hilary tried to figure out a way out of this without getting shot or dying. She was trying her hardest to calm down the racing of her heart and her pulse to think until the gang leader said in a baby voice "Ohh, the little girly thinks she soo tuff that she can take on big boys like us!" Narrowing her eyes as the rest of the gang laughed and high-fived each other, she said in an angered tone, "Why don't you idiots go home, I don't have any time for this shit and I'm sure you don't want to have a girl kick your ass." The gang stopped laughing and pulled out the guns that they all had. She cursed herself for her mouth and started thinking faster.

Then the gang leader started laughing, and soon all the rest of the members joined in; not really knowing what they were laughing at but they laughed anyway. Then the leader stopped laughing and his face contorted to one of rage as he walked closer aim the gun at her chest. "Stupid bitch! What you wanna get yo ass shot?"

Hilary stepped closer closing the gap between her chest and the gun, she calmly stated "Go ahead and try and shoot me. I guarantee you won't live through it." The leader slightly laughed and looked around at the rest of his gang. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, she knocked the gun out of his hand and broke his wrist in one swift motion. Then kicked him as hard as she could in his chest, making him fly backwards into three of his goons. Then all hell brooke loose as they all went to attack her.

She grabbed the guy behind her and threw him into one approaching her. Using her self-defense classes she managed to block against all the hits that they were delivering towards her. The wind started to pick up and she could hear the faint sounds of beyblades in the distance. She kicked the guy off to her left and ducked underneath the guy on her right trying to jump on her. Twisting another one's arm and doing a round house kick to the midsection of another she moved out of the group of people. Realizing that four of them still had their guns, she did a back hand spring and grabbed one of the guns on the ground. Quickly firing at the weapons themselves, she disarmed two of them; then unloaded the gun and threw one piece into another guys hand knocking his gun away and threw the magazine clip into the other's hand knocking that one away as well. Since there were still four left and Hilary knew that she could take them all, but she didn't want to fight anymore. Making the split decision to run, she made a break for it. It took the gang a few seconds to realize that she wasn't inside the circle anymore but outside running and running fast. The four took off after her, not realizing the trouble they would face up the road.

Hilary had been sprinting for a few minutes and just as she went to look behind her to see where the gang was at, she ran right into Spencer of the Blitzkrieg Boys. As she got up off the asphalt the girl was grumbling something about idiots and being in her way.

"Why were you running?" Asked Kai in his cold, uncaring voice. Hilary shot him a glare that she had learned from spending a lot of time around him.

"Why the hell would you care?" Came the snippy reply from the angered girl. Turning around to see where the gang was, she realized that because they were a few feet from her, there was no way she could out run them. Silently cursing her luck and the idiots behind her, she went back into her kickboxing stance. Prepared on fighting them, when the 'idiots' happen to do something that wasn't so idiotic.

"Why the fuck are you chasing my little sister?" Kai asked in a cold voice accompaning it with a death glare. Realizing what game they were playing, Hilary stepped in between Spencer and Bryan to get behind them. As she stepped back behind the two Russians, she hid her smirk and the laugh threatening to come out. The gang members looked at each other before realizing it would just be better to leave. They turned around and took off to help out their other gang members who had gotten hurt in a fight with Hilary.

As the brooding Russians turned around to find out what the hell that was all about, they realized the girl was no longer there. They looked around to find her and spotted her outline up on a hill. She waved to them as a thanks for helping her out before completely dissapearing over the hill. The team knew they would have to ask her about it later, but now wasn't the time since they had a battle in half an hour against The White Tigers.

_End of flashback_

Hilary sighed and ran her hands through the silky softness of her hair before looking at the clock. It read 1:33 a.m, deciding that she wanted a drink before she went to bed she left the dark room and the slumbering girl known as Mathilda. Walking down the short carpeted hallway, pass the room that Julia and Mariah had, pass the room that Emily and Judy shared; pass the large living room area to the kitchen. Stepping onto the cold hard floor of the kitchen, she crossed it quickly in order to keep her feet from freezing. Opening up the door to the stainless steel refrigerator, she saw that there was flavored water, tea, milk, chocolate milk, and starbuck's drinks. Deciding on the flavored water, she pulled out a bottle of black cherry. Leaving the kitchen she walked the short distance to the living room, so she could watch tv until she finished her water. Sitting down on the large couch, she grabbed the remote on her left. Clicking the tv on, she turned down the volume so it wouldn't make a lot of noise and wake everyone else up. After finding the show Supernatural she watched that and drank her water. As the show finished, she finished her water. After clicking the tv off, she got up and went back into the kitchen to throw away the now empty bottle.

As she left the kitchen and before she went back into her and Mathilda's room, she went into the bathroom. Stepping in front of the sink and mirror, she grabbed her brush and got it back into a ponytail. Seeing that her eyes were red from the crying she had done earlier she quickly put in some Visine for her red eyes. After she did that, she turned on the tap water and splashed some on her face, then grabbed the bottle of face wash and squirted some of the cleanser into her hand. Quickly rubbing it all on her face and neck until it became like soap. She let it set for a few seconds as she snatched a washcloth and ran that under the tap water. Once her face was done heating up she figured the product was done, and started wiping it off. Done with cleaning her face, she got some lotion to put in it on her face to keep it from drying out. After she was done with her nightly routine she decided to leave her hair up in a ponytail.

Walking out of the bathroom and back to the room where Mathilda was sleeping. As she stepped into the room, she threw her shirt in the pile of clothes her and the girl had created. Walking over to her bed, she glanced at the clock to find it was 2:28 a.m. Crawling into bed, she got underneath her covers and decided tommorow would be a better day.

The next day:

As Hilary's alarm went off at 6:25 a.m, she shut it off and pulled the covers back over her head. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because of the constant nightmares haunting her. But she did wake up when she felt someone jump on her and scream in her ear, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Throwing the covers off her head, she saw the familar hot pink hair of her friend. Looking pass Mariah she saw the other girls standing towards the doorway. Sighing she bucked her hips upwards causing the pinkette to fall to the ground.

Getting out of bed, she glanced down at the girl on the floor and offered her a hand up. Mariah took the hand and was pulled to her feet in a quick motion. The girls all walked out of the room and into the kitchen since they decided to have breakfast together the day before. Sitting at the table, Hilary realized that they had already made breakfast. "You know you could have woken me up earlier and I would have helped." She said looking at Mariah and Julia, knowing it was those two who had made the breakfast.

"I told them not to, you were tossing and turning in your sleep last night and I thought you could use some more sleep. I am sorry." Came the meek reply from Mathilda, looking down at her plate of food. Looking up shyly she saw Hilary was smiling and nodded at her as a way of showing her thanks. The breakfast consisted of pancakes, french toast, fruit, bacon, toast, eggs, and sausage. Hilary got two pancakes, three stripes of bacon, some fruit, and two sausage links on her plate. Hilary had paid enough attention during the breakfast to find out that the White Tigers lost to the Blitzkreig Boys, and that F Dynasty had won against BBA Revolution. When she had heard that, she had to bite back the smile and laugh but her eyes told a different story as they danced with amusement. After the girl got done with breakfast, Hilary and Mathilda decided that they would do the dishes. Emily went into one of the bathrooms that she shared with Judy and Mathilda and took a shower. Mariah beat Julia in a race to their bathroom they shared with Hilary, and got to take her shower first.

The two in the kitchen were working quitely with Hilary washing the dishes and Mathilda rinsing and putting them in the drain board or drying and putting them away. Finally the younger girl asked the question that had been eating at her all through breakfast, "What were your nightmares about?" Realizing that was to personal of a question she rapidly started apologizing. Shuting the girl up with a quick glance, Hilary decided to answer the question with a lie she had rehearsed so many times before when one of the Bladebreakers or possibly all of them had asked her that same question before.

"I don't really remember. Sorry that I woke you up or if I scared you; sometimes I get night terrors." Hilary calmly lied to the girl, looking into her eyes to make it seem more like the truth. Hilary had learned to lie a long time ago when she first stayed at the dojo and Ray had asked her what her nightmare was about. She knew he didn't believe her but he went along with it anyway and for that she would always be thankful for that. As the girls finished the dishes, Julia and Judy had gotten into the showers. Both girls walked back into their rooms to get their clothes put into bags. Hilary hadn't told the girls that she wouldn't be going with them, but going home instead. They both choose outfits to wear for today. Mathilda for her plane ride to America, and Hilary for her car ride back to her house and out of this life once and for all.

Hilary had choose a red one-sleeve top that ended just above her navel and dark hip-hugger jeans. Once they heard the showers shut off, signaling both girls to go and get their showers. They exited the room and went in separate directions, Hilary off to the right and Mathilda to the left.

30 minutes later:

All the girls had showered and were packing the last bit of their clothes when they all got pages on the beepers Mr. Dickenson had provided them with. It was an urgent meeting to be held in the stadium, since that was the only place all of the teams would be able to fit in without getting in each others space and getting into fights. Hilary and Mathilda looked at each other before heading out to find out what was going on. Just as they stepped out of their door, the meet with Judy, Emily, Mariah, and Julia. All the girls decided to head there together. They left the hotel room and made their way down to the main floor so they could leave the hotel and travel the short distance to the beyblade stadium.

Once they got to the stadium, they saw all the teams there and each of the girls broke off to find their team. Judy and Emily went to the PBA All Starz, Julia to find Raul, Mariah to White Tigers, and Hilary just kinda hung back to keep from associating with any team but close enough to be able to hear what Mr. Dickenson had to say. Once everyone was in the stadium, Mr. Dickenson started speaking in a solem tone, "Last night I recieved a threat against all of the teams in the World Tournament. I am going to take every precaution to keep that threat from becoming a reality by taking extra steps. So instead of flying on the public flights that you were going to, you will all be on a jet liner for the America part of the tournament. Also, instead of staying in a hotel, you will be staying in a mansion on the outskirts of Austin, Texas. This mansion can hold up to three armies and keep them supplied for at least a year and is off the grid. It is also the training ground for the bodyguards of the BBA. Each of the teams will be assigned two bodyguards that they must keep with them at all times except when they are at the mansion." Taking a deep breath the now worn out man finished, "In order for this to work, I'm going to need all of your help, so please do not try to lose your bodyguards and if you go anywhere make sure you atleast have one other person with you. And please do not tell the media, we want to keep this as quiet as possible. If there are no questions, you may go back to what you were doing before I called this meeting." Seeing no hands raised, he nodded to them all, to dismiss them.

Within in a few minutes, everyone was gone except Hilary. She walked forward to approach the old man. She needed to know if she could go home or not and so she asked the question that had been plaguing her thoughts since she had first heard of the threat. "Mr. D can I still go home, or will I have to go with the teams?"

Mr. Dickenson put his large hands on her shoulders and said in a sad voice, "I'm sorry Hilary, but you will have to stay with the teams until we can get this all figured out and we are sure none of you are in any more danger." Nodding she started to walk away and tried to keep the tears from falling down but was failing miserable. Mr. Dickenson was the last to leave the stadium and no one was aware that up in the rafters was a camera that had caught everything and was feeding it back to the same person who had threatened the teams in the first place.

Okay so I'm back again...did make some minor changes to this one, hopefully it will all keep corrected. Again still looking for a better title. Already working on chapter 2 for everyone who wants to throw something at my head right now that may or may not be sharp and pointy. But in my defense, I was sort of busy... .


	2. Chapter 2

Hilary sighed at the bad news and cursed whoever was stupid enough to threaten them, and ruin her plans to leave this damn sport! She hit the bag harder sending it spinning into the opposite wall. As it came back near her, she jumped and kicked hard enough to completely snap the chain and send the bag to the floor near her feet.

Cursing her luck, she went to grab the bag when she heard someone clapping behind her. Turning around she saw a boy that was around the same height as Kevin from the White Tigers looking at her. He had purple hair and a big nose, with dark eyes. Raising her eyebrow, Hilary asked "Is there something I can help you with runt?"

Ian being offended, said "Hmph, like a girl who can't beyblade could help me." As he stalked over to the bey dishes in the room, she rolled her eyes and turned back around. Picking up the bag she started to reach up to hook the bag back onto the bar it was hanging from.

A hand reached out and unlatched the hook for her. Looking over she saw Bryan from the Blitzkrieg Boys; lifting the bag up the rest of the way she got it back on the hook. "Thank you." She said as he started walking away. He nodded in her general direction before joining Ian over at the dishes. Looking down at her hands, she realized she needed to re-wrap them. Sitting down on the bench that was off to the left of the bag she methodically began un-wrapping her hands starting with her left. Afterwards, she wiggled her fingers around and then stretched them out before she reached for her wraps.

Hearing the sounds of two beyblades she looked over and saw Bryan and Ian battling. Watching the battle with little interest, she noticed that Ian's beyblade was wobbling without being hit. And that Bryan was having a hard time aiming at the beyblade. Sighing and against her better judgment, she left her wraps on the bench and walked over to them. Looking at the beyblades and not the players she confidently told them, "Runt your weights are off about 5mm to the left which is why it's wobbling. Bryan yours doesn't have any type of traction, you may want to try a different bottom."

The boys looked at her shocked that she could tell that much just from looking at the beyblades without any up close inspection. Upon hearing the door open again, she turned around and faced the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Deciding they weren't worth talking at, because they hardly ever responded she turned back to the battle in time to see both blades crash against each other and shoot into their owner's hands. Hearing Ian's muttering about not knowing how to move the weights over 5mm, she held out her hand.

"Here, I'll fix it for you." She told him matter factly. He looked at his beyblade, at her hand, over to Kai who just shrugged his shoulders in response, then back at her hand. Deciding she wasn't the spawn of Satan and would destroy his blade he finally gave her to her. She walked over to one of the few tables in the room and sat down. Taking off the attack ring, then opening the beyblade up with a precision that only came from working with Kenny for so long. Grabbing a pair of tweezers from the kit that the boys had brought with them, she successfully realigned the weights in the beyblade. Putting everything back together, she handed it back to Ian who had been watching her like a hawk.

Quickly snatching the beyblade out of her hand, he muttered a thanks under his breath as he inspected the beyblade for any signs that she may have ruined it. Seeing as there were not any signs of damage, Ian said "I thought you were on the Bladebreakers team."

"Not anymore, they are no longer in need of my help. And I'm in no longer need of their bullshit." She replied back to him, looking at her nails. Getting back up and going over to the bench where her stuff was, she chose to ignore the looks she was getting from the team. Grabbing the wrap for her left hand, she started wrapping; clearly intending on leaving the boys to their training.

Once she was done wrapping she went back to hitting the bag, jabs followed by an upper cut then a hook before the bag stopped moving. Spencer was standing behind the bag, bracing one leg back he held the bag as she let her frustration at the situation out on the bag. After a few more rounds doing different punches and kicks she finally stopped. Taking a breath, she took a step back and looked at Spencer. "Want to go a few rounds in the ring?" She asked him.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked in response. Looking at her, he already knew that she would be a force to be reckoned with. He had been watching as she beat up the bag and saw that she had some formal martial arts training. She smirked at him and started walking into the ring as her answer. Grabbing a pair of gloves, he followed her into the ring.

Standing diagonal from each other, they both did a bow; then got into a fighting stance. Both decided on kickboxing. Circling around the ring, they started trading jabs. She aimed a sweep at his feet. Jumping over, he aimed a back kick at her head. Leaning back she avoided being hit and placed a right hook hit onto his knee. Dropping his leg down, he looked at her slightly admiring the fact she had the guts to go for a hit a like that.

Jumping she aimed a round house kick to his head. Catching her leg in mid air, he through her away from her. Both were panting heavily from the workout, smirking at the other they both went in for the same finishing move. A back kick, her aiming towards his chest and he aiming at her head. Both kicks landed with a solid thud and both Hilary and Spencer fell down.

Sitting up first, Spencer looked at Hilary and said "Those are some really good moves, how long have you been practicing for?"

Grimacing at the dull throb that started in her head, she peaked at him with one eye and mentioned, "I've been practicing for years now."

Standing up, Spencer pulled Hilary to her feet and found it slightly amusing that the girl he completely dwarfed managed to knock him on his ass. Looking back over at the bey battle they saw that Kai and Tala were completely absorbed in their battle as Bryan and Ian looked at them in shock. As they stepped out of the ring, the bey battle ended in a tie. Looking up, they noticed everyone was looking towards the two fighters. "Who won?" Asked Tala curiously, he truly wanted to know if a girl had the capability to fight against one of his own.

Looking at each other, they simultaneously answered "Draw," and started walking in two different directions. Hilary heading towards her bag and Spencer towards his teammates. Bending over to grab two bottles of water, the brunette noticed that Tala, Spencer, and Bryan looking at her ass. Silently laughing, because at the end of the day, boys would be boys; she straightened up and turned back around. The guys quickly looked away, pretending to notice something else as Kai glared at his teammates.

"Catch," she said before throwing the bottle to Spencer. Sitting down she started unwrapping her hands, slowly the boys started turning away from her went into their training schedule. After unwrapping her hands and taking off the protective gear she had on, she put it all away in her bag neatly. Zipping it up, she grabbed the strap and throwing it on her shoulder she stood up with the bag hanging down by her hip. Taking a quick drink of her water, she twisted the cap back on the bottle. Murmuring a good night to the boys and the boys back to her, she turned and left the workout room.

Walking down the corridor, she took a left towards the stairs deciding she would prefer getting a little more of a work out. Doing the quick calculations in her head she figured out that there was 234 stairs up to the floor that she was on. Setting the timer on her watch to 1 minute and 30 seconds. She threw the strap across her chest, letting the bag rest against her back. Hilary pushed to the start button to start the countdown. Taking the steps two at a time, she ran up them as if someone were chasing her. As soon as her foot reached the landing of her floor, she stopped the watch with 13 seconds left on it. Smiling to herself as it was a new personal best, she opened the door and started walking down the hallway. Stopping halfway down the hall, she turned right and slide the card through the slot on the door. Seeing the green light, she turned the knob and walked into her room.

Setting the bag down in the closet, she turned around and went into the bathroom she had. Not bothering to shut the door, she stripped down. Stepping into the tub, she turned the water to hot and let it run to get warm. Waiting a few seconds, she pulled the tab up to turn it into a shower. Letting the water run down her body, she could feel some of the tension running out of her body. Dunking her head back to get wet, she grabbed her shampoo bottle that smelled like strawberries and flowers. Squirting some into her hands she lathered up her head, then grabbing her loofah she poured some of her liquid body soap on it. Working it up into a lather, she started scrubbing the sweat and dirt off of her body. Stepping back into the water, she rinsed off both her hair and body. Stepping back, she rung out her hair then grabbed her conditioner. Working it through her hair with her fingers, she let her mind wonder to what she was suppose to do now; she wasn't associated with any team now but couldn't leave. Sighing she stepped back under the water and rinsed her hair again. Getting all of the conditioner out of her hair, she grabbed her face wash. Rubbing it onto her face into a lather, she stuck her face back under the water to rinse it away. Turning around once in the water she made sure everything was rinsed off of her, she turned the water off.

Stepping onto the mat, she grabbed a towel and started drying off her body. Wrapping that towel around her body, she grabbed another one and wrapped her hair in that. Walking the few short steps, she opened the door out of the steam filled room. Going over to her bed, she unwrapped the towel from her body. Pulling on her black cotton short shorts first, she slipped the towel off of her head and then put on her grey sports bra. Grabbing the towels, she walked back into the bathroom and hung them up. Turning to the counter, she grabbed her brush, and started working the tangles from her tresses. Once she was done, she sectioned her hair off and braided her hair. Using a band, she tied it at the bottom and left the bathroom. Hearing a knock upon the door, she walked over and opened it. Stepping aside, she let Hiro enter into the living room. Walking over to couches that were in there, they sat down facing each other.

Looking at her and keeping his voice quite, he asked "What happened today? In the morning I had the kick ass assistant and in the afternoon I no longer had one." He had figured out that Tyson had punched Hilary but wanted to know the entire story. Preparing to apologize profusely for his idiotic brother, he watched as a myriad of emotions came across her face.

"Simple, I was trying to find Tyson and Daichi so we could have that meeting. Came across them fighting with the Blitzkrieg Boys. I threw Daichi into a wall to get him away from Bryan, and when I tried to separate Kai and Tyson, the jackass hit me in my stomach." She told him matter-of-factly. Trying to keep the emotions from her voice that ranged from sadness to outrage, she couldn't control it on her face.

"Ahh fuck, I'm sorry Hilary. I didn't know he was that much of an dick. If you'd like, I'll kick his ass for you." He told her, looking sincere about doing that to his brother. He then said, "Please come back to the team, we need you."

She looked at him and said, "No Hiro, I'm sorry but I'm not coming back to the team. This was the final straw for me. You think I don't hear what they say. You think I haven't heard them whispering behind my back calling me stuck up, a prude, know it all, annoying, bitch, or any of those other names? You think I don't see the look of contempt I get from them when I tell them to blade a certain way to help them improve on their skills. I'm over this, and honestly there is nothing to say that will get me back on the team."

Looking resigned, he knew she spoke the truth. He too had heard their comments, though anytime he had; he always made sure they regretted it by punishing them with extra training. But that wasn't enough for her anymore. And once they had finally realized that she wasn't coming back, they would regret everything they had ever said to her. "Alright, I understand. But just so you know, there will always be a spot on the team for you." He said, as he got up to leave.

They both stood up, and he gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead. As he walked back over to the door, he looked over his shoulder at the brunette he had come to know in a short time and said, "Next time you should probably put a shirt on before answering the door, you never know who it will be." Smiling at her, he opened the door and left before she had time to retort. As the door closed behind him, she moved with grace over to light switch in the living room and shut it off. Turning, she walked down the short hallway to her room. Closing the door silently behind her, she made sure that Mathilda was asleep before going to the safe in the closet. Putting in the pin, she opened it up and pulled out a box. Going back over to the bed, she sat down and opened it up.

Inside was a beautiful white beyblade with intricate details on it. Picking it from the box, she set the box down and looked at her beyblade. Looking at her bitbeast, it was a beautiful white fox with nine tails; each a different color to represent the different elements it could use. Running her thumb across the chip, she mentally wondered _'Kiori, did I do the right thing?'_ Smiling she felt the reassurance of her bitbeast, as Kiori spoke in her mind _'Yes mistress you did do the right thing. They didn't appreciate you, nor do they have any idea what power you truly have. They do not deserve to call you a friend, let alone be graced by your presence.' _She let what her bitbeast had told her, sink in and decided that she was right. Putting the beyblade back into the wooden box with the same intricate details as on the beyblade. She shut the lid and put it back into the safe.

Going back over to the bed, she pulled back the cover and crawled in. Laying on her side, she fell into a light sleep. Her last thoughts were of the match she had against Spencer earlier and made a mental note to ask if kickboxing was all he knew. She wanted to have a sparring partner again.

Even before the sun started to break through the overcast, the ruby eyed girl was already awaking and packing. Dressed in a red spaghetti strap shirt that reached right below her navel and black capris, she was packing her bags. Making sure, the box was buried at the bottom of her luggage, so no one would see it at first glance, she packed her clothes over and around it. Zipping that up, she put her remaining clothes into the carryon bag she had. Once she was finished, she did a quick walk through of the room to make sure she wasn't missing anything. Deciding she wasn't, she grabbed her room key and cell phone. Putting on her flip flops, she walked out of the suite. Deciding on having breakfast down stairs, she took the elevator down to the first floor. Knowing that most people weren't awake, she made her way over to the buffet that the hotel was offering to the teams as it's way of saying goodbye.

Walking through the line, she grabbed some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, fresh fruit, and oatmeal. Setting her meal down at the far end of a table towards the back, so she would have her back to the wall and could keep an eye on who was entering. She walked back over to the buffet and grabbed a cup of coffee. Putting some sugar and cream into it, until it became a sweet light brown color. Going back over to her food, she sat down and started eating. Seeing the newspaper next to her, she picked it up to see what was going on in the world today.

Hearing the clattering of plates next to her and in front of her, she looked up from the paper and saw the Blitzkrieg Boys sitting down with her. Kai sat on her right and Spencer on her left. Tala was sitting directly across from her with Bryan on his right and Ian on his left. Kai, reached over and grabbed the business section of the news paper while Spencer took the comics. Ever since they had gotten out of the Abbey, and he had saw the comic strip about the fat orange cat with an affinity for lasagna he had come to love them.

Tala began to speak to Bryan about their upcoming battle against Barthez Battalion. Hearing a noise of disgust, they turned to look at the brunette. Seeing everyone's attention on her, she told them "Apparently, Tyson and I are the new "it" couple of the year. Which is funny since I'm no longer with the team." She showed them the pictures of a few different events where she had been standing next to Tyson. Rolling her eyes at the stupid stories the reporters came up with, she flipped the page trying to find something else to read.

"Wait you two aren't dating?" Asked the midget curiously. Surprised since they always seemed to be around each other. Kai glared at him, hoping he would get the message to shut up before she decided on throwing him across the room. As that happened before, when someone else had made the mistake of uttering those words.

Taking a deep breath, and deciding not to throw him, she said "No, we never have and never will. He's an egotistical jackass with a brain capacity of a goldfish. Not to mention he's a whiny crybaby with absolutely no potential for anything." The guys looked stunned she had said that out loud, but Kai just smirked and hid behind the business section. They all finished their meals in relative silence that wasn't an uncomfortable for anyone.

Looking at Spencer the girl asked, "Do you know any other martial arts other than kickboxing?" Before he had a chance to answer her, the girls from all the teams came into the room. Talking amicably about the tournament and boys, Mariah noticed Hilary. Waving her arms to get her attention, Hilary smiled back and stood up. Walking over to the girls, she came in on them wanting to do a quick dip in the indoor pool.

"Hil, you up for going for a swim?" Asked Mariah while giving her the puppy dog eyes. Deciding it would be better to just give in now before Mariah really started to beg, she nodded her head. "Awesome! I have your swimsuit already." She motioned to the bag she was carrying. The girls all turned and started to walk out, Hilary looked over her shoulder at the boys and waved goodbye to them.

Stepping into the locker room next to the pool, the girls walked over to benches. Mariah handed Hilary her bikini and they all started changing. Getting into her white with red flowers string bikini, she folded up her clothes and put them into a locker. Slipping her feet back into her black flip flops, she grabbed the towel that Mariah had also brought for her and walked out of the locker room. Going over to the lounge chairs, she set up two of them. Looking over, she noticed Mariah had just left in her pink one piece that was only connected by a strip in the front. Julia walked out behind her in a red and orange bikini; it was connected by gold rings on the sides for the bottom, and gold ring on the front of it. Mathilda followed her out in a solid light pink one piece with blue strips on the sides.

Walking over, Mariah sat next to Hilary on one lounge chair while Julia and Mathilda took up the other one. Setting all of the bags and towels down. The girls slipped out of their flip flops and headed towards the edge of the pool. Mariah and Hilary were standing behind the other two girls and watched as they started freaking out about how cold it was. Smirking at each other, the shoved them into the water. Laughing as the two came spluttering up and glaring at them, Mariah and Hilary stepped up to the edge of the pool and dove in over Mathilda and Julia's heads.

Coming up, two girls were splashed in the face. Laughing the girls all started splashing around, and playing. Deciding to play a game of chicken, Hilary climbed on top of Mariah's shoulders and Mathilda on top of Julia's shoulders. Hilary and Mathilda locked hands and started trying to push the other one off. Feeling Mariah's tense up, Hilary let go of Mathilda's hands as the pinkette took a step back. Watching as Mathilda and Julia stumbled forward into the water the two held up their hands in victory. Mariah dipped down under the water and let Hilary off of her shoulders.

The girls all decided to get out of the pool being tired. Julia grabbed her phone from her bag and looked at the time, shooting the girls a worried look she exclaimed, "We need to leave now! We leave in an hour for flight!"

Everyone threw their things into the bags and went into the locker rooms. Stepping into the empty shower stalls the girls rinsed the chlorine off of their bodies and swimsuits as quickly as they could. Washing their hair to keep it from turning green, they all finished in 10 minutes. Grabbing fresh towels they all dried off and got dressed quickly. Putting the wet swimsuits and towels into the bags they girls set off to their suite.

Getting upstairs they saw that Judy and Emily had already moved all of their bags into the living room. Giving the two quick hugs as a thank you, everyone grabbed their bags. Looking over at Hilary, Mathilda asked her "Aren't you going to make sure the Bladebreakers have all of their things together?"

Hilary answered her question, not wanting to look up, "I quit the team yesterday." She tried her best to ignore the looks the girls were giving her some in understanding others in confusion. Deciding it was best to elaborate, "Tyson punched me in the stomach when I went to separate a fight between him and Kai. So I quit the team, don't worry it will make them a lot easier beat since they don't have me as their coach or trainer anymore." She finished with a smile.

Deciding it was best not to pressure her anymore, everyone else just smiled back and started grabbing their bags. The girls made it downstairs with a few minutes to spare before the bus came to get everyone. Already seeing the rest of the White Tigers, All Starz, Blitzkrieg Boys, and Barthez Battalion down stairs, they all split off into their groups. Hilary stood off and to the side of all of the teams, secretly hoping that the Bladebreakers would miss the bus as it would serve them right. Sadly that was not in the cards for today. They arrived just as the bus pulled up. They all left their baggage on the ground as the bus driver stepped off and started loading it.

Everyone filed onto the bus, Hilary decided she would rather sit in back than in the front where the Bladebreakers were. Taking a seat by the window. She leaned her head against the cool glass and closed her eyes hoping to block out the sounds emanating from bus. Feeling the seat next to her shift, she glanced over and saw Kai sitting next to her. Going back into her peaceful oblivion, she didn't feel the bus move after everyone had piled on.

waking only once the bus had stopped, she stood up as much as she could and slightly stretched. Waiting as patiently as she could to get off of the bus, she felt someone poke her and jumped. Looking around, she saw Ian had done it. Glaring at the midget, she smacked him in the back of the head which led to Bryan and Spencer laughing out loud. While Kai smirked back at her and Tala just watched on amusedly. Seeing an opening, Hilary shoved Kai into it and stepped behind him. Bryan stepped behind her with Spencer following. Tala and Ian making up the end of the line.

Once everyone had gotten off the bus and they headed into the terminal, knowing that the bus driver would take their bags straight to the plane that would take them to America. Seeing that they had a few hours before they were departing, everyone went through security. Hilary and the rest of the girls broke off to grab some much needed caffeine, leaving everyone else to their assorted hobbies. Going to the closest coffee shop which happened to be a Seattle's Best, they all grabbed some coffee. Sitting around a huge table the girls began talking once more about what they thought would happen in America, how big the house would be, if there would be any cute boys there, and so on.

Hilary nodded in appropriate places and pretending to pay attention to what they were saying but in reality she let her thoughts wonder over to the Blitzkrieg Boys. She wondered if they were truly cold as everyone said or if it was a defense mechanism for what had happened when they were growing up. She had talked to Kai about it once before and he hadn't gone into details but she knew he was broken from what happened.

Looking down at her frozen coffee and realizing it was all gone, the ruby eyed girl got up and threw her cup away. Taking her phone out of her back pocket she realized it was almost time to board the plane. Seeing that the other girls were getting up as well, they all headed over to their gate. Once they reached their destination everyone split up again. Hilary reached into her bag and pulled out her plane ticket, grateful that Mr. D managed to change it at the last second so she wouldn't have to sit beside Tyson or Daichi. Looking at her ticket, she could only guess who she had to sit beside.

Hearing that their flight was boarding, everyone moved into a single file line and showed the stewardess their plane tickets as they moved forward onto the plane. Getting through the line and onto the plane, she looked at her ticket that said 5C. Moving a short distance, she found her seat and slid in. Setting her bag underneath the seat in front of her and buckled up. After everyone was on, she had Spencer sitting next to her, Bryan and Ian behind her with Kai and Tala in the seats across from them.

Once everyone was settled, and they went through the normal safety tips that the stewards and stewardess had to do before every flight; the plane started it's take off. Letting her head fall back against her head rest, she decided on some sleep before they landed in America. Knowing it was going to be a long flight since they were going nonstop from Japan to Texas, she would have plenty of time for sleep. Letting her eyes flutter shut, she smiled inwardly at Kiori's calming presence.


End file.
